User blog:SisterShook/Karen Pyre, The Slippery Medium
Karen Pyre, The Slippery Medium *Name: Karen Pyre *Race: Human *Gender: Female *Age: 24 *Occupation: Medium *Family: #Elizabeth "Pally" Pyre (Mother) #Richard Almond (Father) #Alison "Mary" Pyre (Older Sister) #Aened "Arnold" Pyre (Middle Child) *Abilities: #''Mediumship'' #''Communing'' #''Levitation/Flight'' #''Precognition'' *Hobbies: #Drinking Tea #Shopping #Chatting/Texting/Talking in General *Blood Type: A'' *Date Of Birth: 1994/05/05 *Birthplace: Europe (''Exact Location Unspecified) *Hair Color: Dark Blonde *Eye Color: Red *Height: 5'6 *Weight: 48kg *Alignment: True Neutral '' Information About Karen Pyre Karen Pyre, Born to 'Elizabeth Pyre' and 'Richard Almond In Europe, 'Lived a Great Life With her Brother and Sister, Growing up Karen's Talent for Spiritualism was easily discovered, She could always see the spirits and Communicate with them, See Future events that would happen in the next minutes or so, Karen was truly a gifted Child, Unlike her Sister, Who was born talentless, And Unlike her brother, Who was born with Control over The Elements, The Trio of Siblings never split apart, Keeping each other together as long as they would live. After Alison Grew Up to the age of 15, She Left Karen And Aeden to Train in a Dojo, A Few Years Later, She Had finished her training, Returning home with a Black Belt in Karate, Another few years Later, She had her first debut as a Martial Artist, Winning a lot of competitions she got popular, Gaining popularity in years to come, Alison Became Inspiration to her younger siblings, Karen Was sent to her Aunt's (Marie Anne Jane, Who was a Witch and A Strong Medium) House to train her Spiritual Powers, There she learned the easy magic of levitation and flight, Strengthening her spiritual powers and her mind, Soon After Karen returned home she was sent to a private college, Graduating soon, She Had started her career as a Professional medium. Karen's Brother, Aeden had been kept home to train with his Father, Richard, As he was a famous elementalist, Aeden's training was short but good enough for him, He learned to properly control the four elements and started working at 'Magika - Research Unit A 'Which was an Organization specializing in Magical Abilities, Mana And Many Other things. The Trio of Siblings lived and continue to live their life as they please, The Genius Brother Aeden, Ascended to a Higher Position, The Famous Martial Artist, Alison, Continued to win Tournaments And Earn Fame, While Our Karen continued her Calm and carefree life of being a Medium, Eventually being pulled into adventures by her friend, 'Zachery Moonflower ', A Great Archeologist and Explorer, Other than that Karen Just continues to live her idly life, Looking for more adventure. ' Family, Friends And More A Few People were not mentioned in Karen's General Bio, A Few of the people who were not mentioned will be presented here: #Zachery Moonflower (Karen's Best Friend, Archeologist And Explorer)' #Marie Anne Jane (Karen's Aunt, Estranged from Her Father, They don't talk a lot)'' #''Sarah Kimmey (Karen's Second Aunt, From the Mother's Side, Changed her surname to her husbands)'' #''Annalise Pyre (Elizabeth's Mother, Karen's Beloved Grandma)'' #''Liliana Crows (Karen's Childhood Friend, Witch)'' #''Gustav Ronalds (Karen's Professor, Admires Him)'' #''Venuvitia Veranda (Karen's Great Grandma, Immortal Witch)'' #''Sally Laurel (Karen's Second Best Friend, From The College)'' #''Sister Morgan Faya (Karen's Spiritual Guide, Third Best Friend)'' Category:Blog posts